


Ghostly Saga

by ScribeProtra



Series: Eternal WIPs [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, M/M, RPG fusion, eternal WIP, two minds; one body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny tries to beg the Ghost Writer to help him with his English homework, there was a kurfluffle. Instead they're both stuck in a Final Fantasy style video game and have to beat it to escape. </p>
<p>It does not help that Writer is incorporeal and currently stuck in Danny's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Game

**Author's Note:**

> Advertisement: This will eventually be a Danny/Ghost Writer. As well as adult humor, succubus/incubus, shower scenes, loving mockage of RPGs, Tucker being awesome, original characters, Vlad being a creeper, and a horde of references to whatever I like. 
> 
> Note: This is set before Kindred Spirits airs and diverges wildly from canon. Therefore Danielle will not exist in this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Viacom

Danny Fenton groaned and thumped his head against his locker. Today was simply not his day.

The regular annoyances of the day had happened. But this year, ghost hunting had kept him so busy he had not even started on the paper due tomorrow for English. That was worth a huge amount of his grade and could either flunk him or pass him.

And on top of everything Sam was acting weird and everyone kept expecting him to magically know why.

He had ghost powers not telepathy!

_I need help. There is no way I can get the paper done in time._ Danny thought despairing.

But who? His parents where a no go, Sam was sulking, Tucker had just as much trouble with English as Danny did, and Jazz. Jazz would be *willing* to help but her over bearing 'Everything you do is wrong' sucked majorly.

So who else did he know that was good with words?

Danny lifted his head a smile slowly spreading across his face as an idea blossomed in his head.

He knew who to ask for help!

Now to just get through one more class. Thank god it was just study hall.

***

“Okay seriously. What is with Sam today?” Danny grumbled as she ignored him and Tucker and sat on the other side of the room. He winced as a girl made a high pitched squeal over a card she had gotten.

“You mean other then her extreme hate for the color pink? I have no idea.” Tucker answered digging around in Danny's backpack, “Did you bring your DS?”

Danny groaned and rubbed his face. He would talk to her about it tomorrow, if she was still being grumpy. “It should be. You better put it back once class ends.” he answered looking down at his work again.

Tucker just hummed and started playing on the DS.

***

Immediately after school Danny snuck though the Fenton portal and started flying around searching. He eventually found what he was looking for, a mansion with the stylized initials GW on it. Danny took a deep breath to boost his will and knocked on the door.

Please be here please be here, please oh please be here. He prayed.

A soft creak as the door was opened enough for vivid green eyes to peer at Danny. Then it wrenched open to revel a getting rapidly more annoyed author.

“What do *you* want?” Ghost Writer spat, “Walker hire you to drag me back to prison? Well I'm not-”

“That isn't it. I need your help.” Danny interjected quickly. Who knew how long this guy could rant.

“I have to write a paper that is due tomorrow and I have no one else to turn to and you're good at writing so please please please say you'll help.” Danny begged flailing his arms and speaking in a rush.

Ghost Writer just stared processing what Danny had said.

“You send me to prison, give me an orange phobia, and worse of all destroy something I've been working on for a long time and very much *don't* apologize, and you expect me to *help* you?” he finally answered

“Yes.” Danny said meekly.

“No” was the dower reply as the door slammed shut. Danny stared at the door in horror and then banged on it frantically.

“Please! I really really need to pass this class! I'll do anything you want within limits!” he wailed.

The door suddenly opened and Danny fell forward on his face with a grunt. There was a soft snicker and then, “With in limits? Most people just say the anything part.”

Danny scrabbled to his feet brushing himself off and shooting Ghost Writer a sour look, “Yeah well I won't steal, waste someone, or anything else outside my comfort zone. Other then that, I'll do anything.”

“Well I am somewhat hungry,” the ghost murmured. The way he was looking up and down Danny's body made the hair at the back of his neck stand up for some unknown reason, “But then again. No. Too much 'out side your comfort zone',” Writer finished mockingly.

Danny sulked at the other man and then asked trying not to whine, “So will you help me or not?”

“Oh fine. What is it you need help with?”

Danny grinned and bounced on his heels. He started digging through his backpack saying, “Well see we have to make an essay on a book we had to have read.” His hand closed on something plastic and hard and Danny pulled it out, “Oh hey Tucker remembered to put it back.”

“That doesn't look like any book I've ever seen,” Writer said frowning. The ghost reached out with a purple glowing hand to grab hold of the DS.

“That is cause it is-” Danny stop talking as a sense of *something* clicking into place went through him.

A tug at the base of his spine. It felt like when he had gone into the DOOMED game as a ghost but. Different. Forced instead of by choice. Danny's head shot up and he stared at Writer in shock. He could feel himself falling down and in and Writer's eyes were all Danny could see. And then that blended away into solid vivid green. Out the corner of his eyes, Danny could sense a gaping empty void chaotic and swirling with a thousand psychedelic colors. There was also a sense of another, of presence and warmth and too much. Surrounding and filling Danny up. He screamed soundlessly as his nerves flared in pain. The other, the not-self. Danny could- not hear he wasn't using his ears. But feel the other howling in pain and rejection and nonothisshouldnotbe. His mind strained trying to keep focus in the mental whirlwind but he felt his control slip. The only stable constants was the other, but the other made him twitch from hurt. But he had to hold on. He forced himself to ignore the pain and reached out to the other. Danny fell into the sea, the ocean, the space of otherness. His mind screeched and ached trying to comprehend what was happening. The pain rose screaming to a crescendo. And then Danny tumbled down into blissful dumb unawareness.

_'Who are you?'_

_'I'm me'_

***

Danny groaned weakly as he pried his eyes open. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and there was a dull throbbing pain in his eye. He whined as he leveled himself into a sitting position, rubbing a hand over his eyes. As he sat up, the throbbing turned into a sheer block of pain behind his eyes.

“Danny? You awake?” Jazz asked poking her head through the door.

“Yeah. Wish I wasn't. God my *head*.” Danny grumbled before lowering his hands, “I don't su-waaaaah?”

He gaped and looked around the room, pain ignored.

He had no idea where he was.

It looked a bit like a hospital room but.... The walls were gray stone, with three small narrow arrowhead shaped windows set high on the walls. What light coming through and the strange-looking candle on the table nearby was stabbing spikes of pain through his eyes. There was a tapestry of a unicorn on the wall and two doors. One was closed and the other had Jazz leaning against it. 

Danny blinked befuddled at Jazz. What was she *wearing*? Weird looking brown pants and a long sleeve white shirt with a red design at the edges. The straw hat perched on her head simply made no sense considering they were inside.

If Danny didn't know any better he would think he was stuck in a medieval setting of some kind.

“Well the other white mages can't find anything wrong either. Everyone's pretty baffled as to what, if anything, the beam of light did.” Jazz said coming over to stand by Danny's side.

He just boggled at her, before whimpering as his head flared in agony. What was she talking about? 

“So how are you feeling?” Jazz asked brightly.

“My head feels like it is about to split apart.” Danny said wincing as he rubbed his forehead.

“Here,” Jazz murmured raising a hand that was swirling with soft white and green lights, “Let me see.”

Danny froze, wide eyed. He couldn't move as Jazz place her hand on his forehead. His mind ran around in tight little panicked circles.

He defiantly wasn't in Kansas anymore.

But then his thumping, stabbing headache dulled and ceased as the glow flowed soothingly into his skin. He blinked owlishly at Jazz. Well at least the light didn't hurt anymore.

“Uuuh. Thanks?”

“No problem little brother. You gonna be okay?”

“I. Yes. Yes I will be,” Danny answered nodding slowly. Still had no idea what was going on but, he would be able to handle it.

Jazz smiled and nodded back, “Come on. Lets go to the beginner's court to see if you have any curses on you.”

As Jazz got up and walked away, Danny opened his mouth to ask her why they were in a fantasy room and how she made his headache go away.

His lips formed the words but no sounds came out of his throat. He gulped and his eyes widened. Why couldn't he *speak*?

_'Well'_ a voice murmured inside his head, _'This is new.'_

Danny yelled out in shock and tumbled out of the bed, “Who said that?” He hollered scrambling to his feet, making fists and bringing his hands up threatening, “I”m warning you-”

_'Oh stop being-'_ a deep frustrated sigh, _'Fine. But I can't do it properly right now. Go into the bathroom and look in the mirror.'_

Danny glared at the empty room but grudgingly did so. He stared blankly at his face and then looked down in surprise at his clothing. Some sort of metal breastplate with a yellow design etched into it, a long large green shirt with wide orange sleeves. Red scarf as a belt, normal ones in weird places, black pants, grey gloves, and brown shoes.

_'If you are quite done admiring yourself,'_ the voice interjected sarcastically. Danny looked back up at the mirror scowling, then felt his jaw drop in shock. His face shifted and flowed until another's was looking out at him.

The voice- no Ghost Writer smirked, _'We appear to be in a bit of trouble young Danny'_


	2. Realizations

_'Now then I have no idea what you did but I don't much like not being able to-'_ Ghost Writer continued in Danny's shocked silence. 

Danny shook himself and yelled, “What did you do? Why are you in my head? Get out you as-”

_'I did nothing except fall for your little trap you thick brained little plebe!'_

“There was no trap you jerk face!”

 _'Then what do you call that blue not a book thing that yanked us in?!'_ Writer roared his reflected face twisting in rage, _'Because it had a story but it wasn't a story and it warped my powers when I tried to stay out! Now explain how you did this- this whatever you have done to me so I can figure out how to escape.'_

Danny stared blankly at the mirror processing that, ignoring Writer's fuming rage. He looked down at his clothes and then glanced back out at the hospital room. The red design on Jazz's *white* shirt was familiar now.

Jazz had healing powers and wearing a redesign of the classic white mage outfit. He was in some fantasy medieval room. His strange clothing. The fact the last thing he remembered before waking was being yanked into his DS.

The only game in his DS was a Final Fantasy one. 

Just one more piece of evidence and he would be *sure*.

“I didn't do this,” Danny said slowly, “You touched my rpg game, which is a story but also a game so your power got confused. I think I know where we are but I got to check something.”

There was a long angry pause then Writer snapped out sharply, _'Fine.'_

Danny walked out of the restroom and then out the healing room and found two girls standing nearby talking. They were wearing the same out fit as Jazz, though not as detailed. He found he couldn't talk until he got right next to them.

“Hello,” Danny said. The girls turned and smiled. 

The left one said, “Hi Danny! Jazz is in the training room."

The right one said, “You should go met up with her.”

They then ignored him and went back to talking. Except they didn't make a noise.

_'That is rather unsettling,' _Writer observed.__

___'Watch this then,'_ Danny thought._ _

___'Watch what?'_ Writer asked puzzled as Danny stepped back up to the girls and said, “I like lollipops."_ _

__The left one said, “Hi Danny! Jazz is in the training room."_ _

__The right one said, “You should go met up with her.”_ _

__They then ignored him and went back to talking. Except they didn't make a noise._ _

__Danny smirked as he walked away from the healer girls while Writer stewed in shocked silence._ _

__Finally the ghost yelled out, _'What was *that*?'__ _

__“That would be the proof I needed. We're stuck in an rpg. Now I just have to go ghost and then-” Danny stalled to a stop and stared unseeing at a wall._ _

__“I'm going ghost!” he yelled voice taking on a note of panic._ _

__His hand grabbed his hair and he screamed in panic, “Why can't I go ghost?”_ _

___'Same reason I can't just write us out. We're stuck in a story and have to wait till it ends before we can leave,'_ Ghost Writer answered waspishly._ _

__“Yeah but we're also stuck in a game so we have to play ourselves out then,” Danny snapped back getting annoyed, “And I don't even know how to- whoa!”_ _

__It felt sorta like pressing a button on a controller but he was using his mind not his hand. But the menu screen suddenly covering up everything and blinding him, still made Danny fall over._ _

__A few minutes later, after checking out everything he could access, Danny knew something._ _

__He desperately needed to get money to buy more stuff cause his inventory sucked. Five potions healing about 100 hp, 30 cherries each healing only 3 hp, and a tent._ _

__And the Fenton Spear as a weapon? How dorky was *that*?_ _

__He sighed and continued on his way to the training room. It was remarkable easy to get to as people were blocking every path that didn't lead there._ _

__“Hi Jazz,” he said waving as he entered._ _

__She looked up from where she was attacking a straw dummy with a staff and grinned, “Hiya little brother. Oh and I forgot to give these to you earlier,” Jazz walked over and handed Danny a pair of goggles._ _

__He looked down and blinked slowly. Blue lenses and a plain white strap. Okay then. Danny shrugged and put on the goggles._ _

__He had almost forgotten his passenger before being reminding when Writer commented, _'They match your eyes.'__ _

__Danny shook his head and ignored the ghost, “Okay I'm ready, Jazz.”_ _

__Jazz nodded and got into a battle position. Danny could almost swear he could hear music speeding up into battle music._ _

__“Get ready little bro and I'll show you how it is done!”_ _

__His eyesight swirled and blurred and then he was in a battle scene with. Yep. With a spear in his hands._ _

__The blade was a vivid blue-_ _

___'Matches your eyes as well.'_ _ _

__-the handle black-_ _

___'Matches your hair color.'_ _ _

__-With blue. Was it ribbon? Some kind of ribbon like thing lashing the blade to the handle. There was some ribbon left over to dangle at the bottom._ _

___'Really I'm sensing a color theme here,'_ Writer snarked._ _

__Danny scowled and opened his mouth to retort but got interrupted with a staff smashing down on his head._ _

__It hurt. It hurt a lot._ _

__“Pay attention Danny!” Jazz scolded, “Your enemy won't let you stand and daydream! Not unless you are choosing an item or spell or have pressed the pause button.”_ _

__Danny grunted and nodded getting ready. His battle command popped up in the bottom of his vision and he... well he did the same mental trick as when moving around in menu scene. He choose the Attack command and dashed forward to swing and hit Jazz with his spear. He flexed his legs and jumped backward and landing right where he started._ _

__“Good! Now lets see if you are still the second best Dragoon trainee. Jump, Danny, Jump!”_ _

__Dragoon. He was a dragoon. He couldn't access his ghost powers but he could almost fly._ _

__The battle menu popped up again and he chose the Jump command. He tensed and then sprang upward._ _

__A surge of exhilaration shot up his spine and he grinned. The only thought going through his brain could be summarized as weeeeeeee!_ _

__He landed square on Jazz and jumped again. Not as high, but still up, and back flipped over to his starting spot._ _

__Jazz smiled and nodded proudly as the battle ended._ _

__That wasn't the end of the training, but everything else was just explaining hp and mp, differences between magic types, how to equip things, and status effects. Other then name changes, Danny already knew everything from playing previous Final Fantasy games._ _

__Though that didn't stop Ghost Writer from making snide remarks._ _

__He exited the training room with Jazz's warning about a house guest in his ears. And then something else drowned it out._ _

__Two voices he knew very well rang out with, “Danny!”_ _

__He looked up and managed to get out, “Sam? Tucker?” Right before being bowled over by an overly enthusiastic tackle from Sam._ _


	3. Observing the Background.

There was several moments of flailing and yelling before Danny and Sam got untangled and standing. Danny glanced at his best friends in bemusement. Both of them were wearing different clothing.

Sam was wearing a fluffy black Gothic Lolita dress that reached to her knees and had an overabundance of ruffles. Dark violet and blue sparkles were liberally sprinkled on the fold and the corset. Dark blue shoulder pads and bra guard for armor. Long black combat boots with spikes along the top, and a black hood and cape completed the assemble.

_'She is overly fond of the color black isn't she?'_ Writer observed in amusement.

Danny twitched feeling annoyed but ignored Writer as he turned to Tucker. Same stop light colors as in the real world, with an added brown multi pocketed work apron around his waist, tools and gadgets and thingamabobs peeking out of the pockets.

“So what have you two been up to?” Danny asked.

“Tucker heard what happened and got me and we came right over. You okay Danny?” Sam explained peering at his face in concern, “You don't look like you're in huge amounts of pain.”

“Why would I be in huge amounts of pain?” Danny asked confused.

“Because something fell out of the sky and fell on you! And you had to go to the Healing Room!” Tucker said waving his hands about.

Danny stared blankly and then groaned and cradled his face in his hands, “Tucker are you still going on about your phobia of healers?”

There was a soft sullen 'No' from Tucker.

Sam cleared her throat and asked again, “So you're alright? Did Jazz use her magic on you?”

He stared at Sam, slightly confused at the oddly worried tone in her voice. Why would Jazz using her magic be bad?

“Well yeah she did. Other then making my headache go away nothing happened,” Danny said slowly. He blinked as Sam and Tucker suddenly broke into relieved smiles. Okay was differently missing something here. But at least he could talk to them about what was going on.

Danny opened his mouth planning on complaining about the ghost in his skull but found his couldn't make a sound. Again.

_'I hate you,'_ he thought at Writer.

_'This is not my doing,'_ Writer snapped back. Danny had the odd feeling of something squirming around in his skull and then the sensation of the ghost crossing his arms and glaring, _'But I would much prefer you don't go around talking about me with out my permission.'_

Danny rolled his eyes and then smiled at Sam and Tucker, “I'm fine Sam. You two should get back to class, I'm gonna just wander around. I'm under orders to not do anything strenuous.”

Sam hugged him again and Tucker patted his shoulder before the two of them left down the hall. Danny took a deep breath and looked around.

He was in a long stone hallway. The door to the training room was behind him and Sam was entering a door about half way down the hall. Tucker was taking the only stairs leading down. Across from where Danny was standing was a door with music leaking softly out of it. The healing room was down the hall across form the stairs downward. There was another door across from the one Sam has entered. Both ends of the hall way had stairs leading upwards. However guards where blocking Danny from going up.

There were a few tapestry's on the walls showing fantasy battles with knights and mages and monsters, and more tall candle things were placed in sequence to light up the hall.

_'Shouldn't you be freaking out more abut losing your powers and being unable to talk?'_ Writer asked.

“Course not. We're in a game and as far as I can tell the rules state I have no ghost powers,” Danny answered calmly as he walked down the hall and then down the stair. He paused and perked up at the bottom as he realized something, “I'm not allowed to meta game!”

Ghost Writer's voice was full of confusion, _'Meta game?'_

“Yeah. I know stuff but the character I'm playing doesn't so if I have my character use knowledge he doesn't know yet, that is meta gaming!” Danny explained waving his hands as he wandered the castle, examining the rooms.

_'Ah yes I see. I would of referred to that as-'_

“Oooh treasure!” Danny interrupted as he opened a chest.

_'You are stealing. In front of what, five different people?'_ the ghost snapped.

“Not stealing. I'm the main character in an rpg I'm suppose to open chests,” Danny corrected. The ghost harrumphed and went off to sulk. Danny collected the potion and then frowned in thought, “Heeey. What is your name? I've been thinking of you as ghost or writer but that can't be right.”

There was a sudden frigid silence of cold hard rage in Danny head. He stilled and stood there waiting, not quite sure why the writer was so angry.

_'Call me by whatever nickname you wish. But do not presume so much as to think it is my name, '_ the ghost softly said

Danny blinked slowly and then offered, “Okay. How about John?”

_'Fine.'_ was the hard curt reply.

They wandered the rest of the castle in uneasy silence. Danny met King Lancer of Amity Kingdom which was a bit of a 'what the fuck' moment. Finally, Danny exited the castle to find himself in a courtyard. At which point a giant, huge, enormous, mountain of a man blocked the sunlight, making Danny look up at him.

_'He is bigger then my *dad*,'_ Danny babbled to John, _'I didn't know that was *possible*.'_

“Trainee Fenton, I see you've been released from the white mages. As you're under orders to take it easy, run off home. You're off from training for the rest of the day,” the man said in a voice of rumbling rocks and avalanches.

Danny nodded and said, “Yes sir, Captain Highwind sir!” before snapping off a salute. He boggled at the knowing of the guy's name as the salute was returned and the Captain moved off.

He glanced back and forth as he walked down the court yard. Two groups where at opposite ends, training. One set was wearing a version of the uniform Danny had on the other-. Oh crud.

The other had Dash and Kwan. Well he was certainly avoiding that group.

Exiting the courtyard brought a dizzying rush and then he was on the world map. Tiny castle behind him, town to the right. But first!

He walked forward and then started going back and forth and back and forth and back-

_'What are you doing?'_ John finally spoke up tone full of bafflement.

“Leveling up of course,” Danny answered. At which point his vision swirled crazily, music swelled, and he was facing a gelatinous glob thing. Danny grinned in glee. He was going to get gold and exp soon.

Some time, and multiple monsters later, he was now at level three. Time to go to town and stock up.

_'This should be more boring then it is,'_ John commented, _'I'm just sitting here watching you do repetitive things.'_

“Well right now I'm going to go shopping and fine an inn.” Danny pointed out as he entered the town. He leaned against the entrance and blinked. The shift in perception shouldn't have been as odd as it was considering he had just spent time going in and out of battles.

Even if he still got a little bit dizzy shifting into battlescreen.

“I'm tired, I'm gonna- oh hey home.”

Danny stared blankly at the house with the giant FentonWorks sign on it. His brain was being sluggish and slow from a sudden attack of tired. Didn't help that night was falling.

“To home and bed. I'll shop in the morning,” he muttered walking towards home.

As he entered his house Jazz's words about a house guest popped into his suddenly not as tired brain.

“Daniel how good to see you,” Vlad masters said putting down his teacup and smiling, “My how you've grown.”


End file.
